


Violet Eyes

by Storiesofstars



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Character Analysis, Falling In Love, Favourite Colour, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storiesofstars/pseuds/Storiesofstars
Summary: Wataru's favourite colour is purple. And someone just so happens to have purple eyes.
Relationships: Matoba Wataru/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Violet Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> For AAside rarepair week! Idk if I'll be able to get anything else out, but here's something for day 1 for wataren!
> 
> It's short but I hope you still enjoy!

Wataru always knew he liked purple, ever since he was little, he just didn't think much of it. Sure he gravitated to purple coloured hoodies, and found himself noticing the violets that began blooming outside the literature faculty building more than normal, but it never meant anything more than just a colour he liked.

At least, until the day he was dragged down the hallway of the karaoke place he and Yuuto visited, and he was greeted with the most vibrant, glowing, radiant amethyst eyes he'd ever seen. 

Yuuto was scaring the living daylight out of those eyes, wide and confused beyond words until he stepped into help clarify. And when they sparkled when Yuuto proposed he join their band, Wataru's heart sped up more than he expected- which he didn't expect at all. And when he ran from them, those eyes shut from fear, Wataru found himself wanting to know more; more about the boy with the captivating purple eyes.

Something changed within him that day, if only the tiniest bit.

* * *

Soon, the lingering thought of his newly recruited vocalist would begin to pop up when he found himself doing the most mundane things like sorting through his laundry and matching a pair of purple socks, going grocery shopping and passing by the grapes and eggplants that were just coming into season, even just unwrapping a grape lollipop, glistening as the air bubbles trapped within the hard candy reflected against the light seeping in through his window, he'd find himself smiling as those purple eyes flashed into his mind.

But soon it wasn't just his eyes. 

His smile would come into his thoughts.

And his cheeks.

And the messy layers of his hair.

And the way he'd call him "Wataru" that was always music to his ears.

And the shy way he'd lean towards him as he was writing in his lyric notebook.

And the way he'd scrunch up his face after trying Morning coffee once again.

And the way his charm and confidence would ooze on stage as he sang alongside him, the glances he took to the right to look at Wataru making his heart race.

And suddenly Wataru found himself thinking about him even without the colour to prompt him. He was just always there, more present some days than others, but never gone.

His vocalist, his shining star, his violet eyed beauty.

His first love.

Wataru's favourite colour was purple, and though he had no special reason to like it as much as he did, a special person gave him all the more reason to.


End file.
